Never come back
by Mrs Lutz 2010
Summary: Bella Swan always said she'd never come back to Forks after what happened last time. But she's back and she's found someone who she can have proper conversation with will it turn into something more than a fling?
1. Chapter 1

I promised myself I would never come back. I mean don't get me wrong I wanted to see Alice and Rosalie my best friends. But I didn't want to see Mike Newton I lost my virginity to him at 15 and now 3 years later he still won't leave my dad and my friends alone asking them when I'm coming home and if I still want to be with him? What the Fuck is he talking about? I didn't want to be with him then and I definitely didn't want to be with him now. It was a drunken mistake at Alice's 16th birthday party. I haven't even thought about him while I've been away what with all the fit guys back in Phoenix. Why the hell would I want to be with him? I'm a different person now. I mean I've got tattoo's hell yeah I've changed and should be able to get anybody I want here in this fucking town.

The flight was boring and I don't have a car to get to my dad's house plus I wanted to surprise Alice and Rosalie so I didn't want them getting suspicious when my dad drove off in the cop car. Yes my dad's the chief of police which is probably why I'm rebelling because he would never let me do anything and mum wanted me to be a respectable citizen and followed all the rules my dad followed even though she was divorced from him and married again to Phil. He's another reason I left Phoenix he was a minor league baseball player and moved around a lot and mum didn't want to leave me because she knew what trouble I could get into and, I have a nice side so I decided I would leave so she could travel with him.

Oh my fucking god I still can't believe I was back in Forks shit I don't actually think I can stomach seeing Mike Newton again l am actually throw up. I'm enrolled at school and seeing as though it's early Charlie says I might as well go straight to school once I pick up my car and drop off my stuff. Maybe I should just drive to school and sit in the car for the first day Charlie would never know I'll just say my flight was mate or something. It's getting closer I can see the top of the school building and all the cars parked in the car park the first one's I notice is Alice's yellow Porsche and Rosalie's red BMW convertible. Well I guess it's time to make an appearance and go get my timetable and whatever else it is I need to go to this shit school. 3...2...1... GO GO GO!!!

'Bella is that you?' Oh crap Alice. 'Surprise!' I shouted across the corridor. 'OMG when the fuck did you get here, you never told us you we're coming?' Shouted Rosalie from somewhere near Alice. Where the hell did she come from?'About an hour ago I wanted to surprise you, are you glad to see me?''Are you kidding how long are you staying for we've missed you?'they both said together.' Ummm I was thinking forever? If you'll have me?' 'AHHHHHH!' everyone in the corridor covered their ears.'I take that as a yes.' I breathed out as I was squished into a giant bear hug.'YES YES YES you have to come and sit with us at lunch and see Emmett and Jasper again.' Said Rosalie'Ok I'll see you then.' I shouted making a break for it into my calculus lesson. Well that wasn't as hard as I thought two down and now I just have to make sure I don't run into Mike but knowing my luck he will be in my lesson. And low and behold I was right...'Bella how are you babe? I knew you'd come back to me.' Mike said trying to kiss me. I kneed him in the groin. 'Don't touch me I didn't want to be with you then and I definitely don't now. Got it?' he nodded 'Good now go away and hang around with someone who actually wants to be near you.'

Now I just have to get through this lesson and go find Alice and Rosalie in the cafeteria. I wonder if there are actually any guys who aren't friends with Mike that I might be able to get a decent shag out of and be able to have a proper conversation with as well. I doubt it though the only guys I know of are Emmett and Jasper and their both taken they must have some friends on the football team that I can talk to. I'll have to ask them when I see them in... Oh 10 minutes. Thank god!


	2. Chapter 2

E.P.O.V 

Alice and Rose hadn't stopped talking since they sat down 10 minutes ago and they kept looking at the doors as if they were waiting for someone to appear through them. I turned to Emmett and raised my eyebrows. He just shrugged and went back to eating the mountain of food he had on his plate. I looked over at Jasper but he was looking at my sister as if she was the most important thing in the world. I mean don't get me wrong both me and Emmett think she is but she's our sister. Jaspers you know shagging her. Yuk I hope to god she never actually tells me that I don't think I could handle knowing it's true at the moment I can hope they're not doing that. And Emmett well let's just say the walls in our house aren't thick enough not to be able to hear it for fucks sake and he doesn't listen when you tell him to keep it down. Fuck it I've had enough of her bouncing around!'Alice will you sit still your making me nauseous with all you're bouncing!' I hissed. 'I can't I'm too excited.' She replied smiling hugely.'Well Rose is excited as well but you don't see her bouncing around like a hyper pixie do you?''Well your about to find out why I'm excited look Em, Jasper. Bella's back!'

Bella where had I heard that name before? I turned around and saw the most gorgeous girl in the world. Where the hell did that come from I'm not the relationship type I'm the love em and leave em type. I think maybe the reason for that was because none of the girls in Forks were any good at having a proper conversation and that's what I needed someone good in bed and a good conversationalist. My breath stopped as she spoke. ' Hey boys nice to see you again. And who do we have here?' She said smiling at me.'Edward Cullen and you are?' I stood up and kissed the hand she had given me to shake.'Bella Swan you must be the good looking one of Alice's family.' She looked at Emmett as she said this.'Excuse me I'm good looking aren't I Rose?' He pouted. 'Of course you are baby.' Rose said kissing him on the lips. I pulled the seat next to me out for Bella to sit on. Alice was looking at me in a funny way I knew she was up to something. 'So Bella I have a game we can play to find out more about how you've changed and how we've changed over the last three years. Are you up for it?' Uh oh it was going to be truth or dare or 20 questions or something stupid like that.'Hell yeah I'm up for it!' Bella replied. 'Ok so this game is all to do with each one of us asking a question and we all have to answer it. Ok everyone understand?' Alice smiled.'Yeah got it.' We all chorused back. 'Ok I'll go first.' She clapped. 'Oh god no because your first question is going to be something embarrassing about me.' Bella laughed when Alice looked away from her. 'Bella' Alice paused. 'Who was the first person you ever slept with?' I have a feeling Alice knew the answer to this or she wouldn't have asked the question. Bella groaned.'Alice I'm so not answering that.' She didn't look embarrassed she just looked like she didn't like the answer to it. 'You have to its part of the game!' Uh oh Alice was using the puppy dog eyes Bella wouldn't be able to resist.'You're such a bitch Alice' Bella hissed, Alice smiled. 'Fine it was...' She whispered the last bit so I didn't hear what she said. 'What was that Bella? Care to say it a bit louder.'Rosalie chuckled.'Mike Newton' What the fuck why would someone like Bella want to be with someone like him. My jaw must have dropped because when she said the next bit she was talking to me and looking me in the eyes. 'It was a drunken mistake and should never have happened but I was in a bad way and need to find an outlet for all the anger and he was the closest thing I could find. He turned into a stalker type person and kept leaving me messages on facebook which I never replied to and he kept asking Alice and Rosalie where I was and when I was coming back.' I knew there was some different feeling with Bella but I didn't know til now when she told me this as if for some strange reason I would want to know. ' Ok my turn' I said looking at Bella. ' My first was Jessica Stanley she's been in an on/off relationship with Mike for the last three years. She keeps dumping him when I actually decide to give her the time of day because she thinks I want to be with her.' Everyone around the table was smiling at us. I was about to ask what they wanted when the bell rang for last period. 'Hey Bella?' Alice asked'Yeah?' 'What do you have now?''Ummm biology why?'No way I have that lesson as well. Come on I'll walk with you?' I interrupted.'Ok cool umm Alice I'll come to yours after school yeah? See you there?'Alice smiled and nodded and went with Jasper. 'So you're coming to my house after school? Does that mean you don't mind being around me?''Babe you're the reason I wanna come round your house!' she smirked and wrapped her arms round my neck then planted here lips on mine and swept her tongue along my bottom lip. Just as I opened my mouth she pulled away. 'We'd better get to class.' She whispered.'Cocktease!' I whispered back. She just laughed and walked off. Yes Bella Swan in my house coming to see me I don't think life could get any better. Fuck what was I talking about I totally need to stay away from Bella if she comes to my house I might not be able to control myself around her if we're in the confines of my own home and not in a school full of people. And if that's not bad enough I have to sit in a room with her where and the sexual tension between us is totally noticeable!

I had literally just sat down when my phone vibrate

**Hey Edward its Bella got your number from Alice. Isn't this lesson boring? -B**

**Yeah it is wish we hadn't come in! -E**

**Same I could think of something way more educational and exciting to be doing. :-P –B**

**Oh yeah and what might that be? –E**

**Well if I was sat next to you I could show you some of the things I mean. And btw who the fuck thought it was a good idea to put me next to Mike fucking Newton. I swear he keeps looking down my top? –B**

**Haha I can think of a few good things we could be doing now as well. Tell Mike if he doesn't stop looking down your top I'll kill him. :-D –E**

**Awww Eddie's getting all protective of me. Why do you want me all to yourself? –B**

**Fuck off but yes I don't want him thinking he still has a chance. Not til after I've finished with you and by then you won't ever look at a guy in the same way again. –E**

**Oh yeah and what's so great about you? –B**

**Well you'll just have to wait and see:-P –E**

I couldn't wait for the end of the day because I'm guessing that Bella wants me just as much as I want her. And if she doesn't she soon will.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.

B.P.O.V

What the hell was I getting myself into I didn't want a relationship I wanted to stay away from guys I've had my fair share of arseholes. I mean Mike ok that wasn't me it was the alcohol. James- well I don't want to go there he was a complete and utter knob. I was young and very easily lead he got me into all the trouble and then when he'd had his quickie went off back to his ex. And there were 2 one night stands nameless because I was depressed and off my face on drink. I now got my fix from tattoo's I had 4 at the moment and was planning on getting another one. I still occasionally drank but I never let it get out of hand like before.

Next lesson was gym I hated any type of sport I wonder if Edward would ditch with me and take me back to his?

**Hey Edward I've got gym now wanna ditch with me? We could spend some quality time together at yours. –B**

I didn't have to get changed today because I was new. I love being the new kid apart from all the staring. This was so boring...

'Hey Bella want to be on my team I can keep you safe.' Said a horribly familiar nasally voice.

Mike when are you going to get it into your thick head I don't want to be in a relationship with you and I don't want to be on your team. And, you stupid idiot as you can see I'm not actually changed so I'm not playing.

'Oh sorry to bother you then' He said as he walked off.

I sat back down on the edge of the volleyball court and closed my eyes. I must have only been waiting for a text back for a few minutes when my phone vibrated.

**Naughty Bella, ditching on your first day. Meet me outside your class now. –E**

**Alright on my way. –B**

I slowly got up and tried to walk out without being noticed it worked the teacher was too busy shouting at Jessica and Lauren for chatting. I was leaning up against the wall watching for the direction I thought Edward would come from when I felt breath at my neck and a voice said.

'God Bella are you trying to drag me down with you, I hope you realise I have perfect grades and I am the best pupil in the school.'

'Yeah but only because you flirt with all the teachers and dazzle them with you're...' I smirked at him and ran my hand along his crotch whilst turning to walk to my car.

He moaned and turned to follow me muttering 'Fucking cocktease, you owe me babe.'

'I'll do whatever you want me to once we get back to your house. Lead the way big boy' I smiled was I got in my car and he flipped me the finger. Oh yes this was going to be a very interesting relationship.

I knew where his house was that was where the party I had my drunken mistake in had been held. I pulled up at his house and watched him as he got out of the car. God he had a nice arse I wonder what he looks like naked.

'Edward you know I was telling you about my first time?'

'Yes Bella I remember that prick Mike was going on about it for ages after now you mention it.'

'Well it was here in your house you must have been here because it was for Alice's 16th and your parents were out of town.'

'Yeah I was here that was the same night I lost my virginity to Jessica.' He shuddered 'I have no idea what I was thinking actually I don't think I can have been thinking to go with a skank like her.'

We were walking up the steps to his house and I wanted to know more about him I mean I'd only known him for 3 hours and I was planning on doing very dirty stuff to that very HOT body of his.

E.P.O.V

'Bella what are you staring at?' I asked even though I had a fair idea as her gaze was straight at my arse.

'You!' she shrugged

'Me what's so interesting about me?' I asked walking slowly towards her.

'Oh I dunno' she said wrapping her arms around my neck while mine slid round her waist. 'Maybe it's just because you're the fittest guy around here and I want a bit of fun.'

'So you just want me for my body?' I asked moving my lips closer to hers.

'Mmm hmm totally' she whispered placing her lips gently onto mine.

I slowly started to deepen the kiss I knew what I wanted to do but I wanted to take this at her pace and not ruin it by doing something she was going to regret doing with me in the morning.

'Bella we're going to have to move out of the doorway and go to my bedroom.' I whispered against her neck when we came up for air.

'Yeah ok' she started towards my room but turned around 'Umm where is your room it must be the only room in the house I haven't been in?' I laughed and pulled her up the 2nd flight of stairs.

'Bel..' I didn't get a chance to finish as we got to my door before she attacked my lips again. I pushed her away and she looked sad. 'Babe I don't want to rush you with anything we'll go at your pace I know we've only known each other for a few hours.'

'Your right let's talk I want you to tell me what other tattoo's you have I mean I've seen the one on your arm of the eagle. Do you have any more?'

I knew this wasn't going to last long if she wanted to see the tattoo's in the flesh because they were all hidden under my shirt. 'Well I have 3 more, I'm going to have to take my shirt off if you want to see them. Ok?' She nodded.

I took my shirt off and told her 'The one of the eagle is to signify being able to spread your wings and do whatever you want. The second on my back is a tree that signifies all the different ways my life could have turned out so far. The heart on my chest is to symbolize my love for someone and I hope to one day fill it with a name and then I have the music notes on my ankle because not only do I play sport but I like to play the piano as well.'

Bella didn't talk for a while she just continued to touch and kiss my tattoo's. 'Wow they have a lot of meaning to them. I wish all of mine did.' She stopped to look at the heart on my chest and began to kiss it she continued to kiss down towards my trousers undoing them on her way. She took my hard cock in her hand and looked at me through her long eyelashes. 'Can I?' I couldn't talk so I just nodded. She took me in her mouth and began to suck as much of me into her mouth as she could using her hand to stroke the bit she couldn't reach. 'Holy fuck Bella. You look so sexy with your mouth wrapped around my cock.' I tried to hold back all the moans that were escaping but she was just too good at this. 'Ungh Bella I'm not going to last much longer stop baby!' But she didn't she just continued to torture me until I let out the loudest moan ever and released into her mouth. I always thought from past experience that girls spat it out but Bella didn't she swallowed it all before releasing me.

'Fuck me.'

'Maybe later.' She said with a laugh.

'So are you going to tell me what your tattoo's mean?'

'Sure there nothing special. Umm the one on my back is a fairy and a devil obviously depending on how I feel that day. At the bottom of my back is a butterfly because I like butterflies and...' she said while lifting up her top. 'The one on my hip is like the heart on your chest a scroll that will one day be filled with a name of someone. And I was planning on getting a cross in the middle of my back because I want to go round the edges with the names of people I love.'

'Very cool.' I said whilst stroking her tattoos like she was doing to mine. I put my lips back onto hers and we continued to kiss until we heard someone clear their throat at the door.

'Well, well, well what do we have here you two don't waste any time do you?' Alice said laughing with Rosalie.

'It's not what it looks like Alice. I replied

'Oh come on Edward your half naked and my top has been pushed up to my boobs of course it's what it looks like they're not stupid.' Bella giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist.

'So you two are getting together then?' Rosalie asked,

'We'll see how it goes, I do like him though.' Bella said whilst walking out the room with Alice and Rose.


End file.
